


Super Claus is Coming to Luthor Hospital Town

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas cuteness prompt, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, First Kisses, Gifts, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Outside of canon timeline, Pre-Relationship, Set in the future, Supergirl Femslash Exchange 2017, SupergirlSecretSantaFic, Very mild sexual innuendoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Lena Luthor helps host the Luthor Children's Hospital Annual Holiday Festival with a Super stand-in for Santa Claus!





	Super Claus is Coming to Luthor Hospital Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitingforagoodidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/gifts).



> A Big Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas Greetings to Waitingforagoodidea!! I hope you enjoy!

During Lena's third year living in National City, she decides she is far enough removed from the baggage of her last name that she can personally help bring holiday cheer to the children of the Luthor Children's Hospital. Her father, Lionel, actually opened this hospital a few years before Lena was born. She learned when she was eighteen that she, herself, was born there as her biological mother lived in National City so this hospital holds a very special place in her heart.

Therefore, in early December of this year, Lena enthusiastically volunteers herself to help host the Luthor Children's Hospital Annual Holiday Festival. She wants to help the children who are forced to spend holidays like Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanzaa in the hospital have a more positive and joyful holiday experience with their families to help lift their spirits amidst trying diagnoses, injuries and illnesses. It's the first year Lena is not only able to just financially contribute to this event's success, but, hopefully, personally help enrich many children's lives as she assists and encourages them to participate in an array of different holiday related activities.

Lena invites Kara to attend the event as her Supergirl self as she knows the children will definitely enjoy both meeting and seeing her. Normally, Kara spends Christmas Eve with either Alex or Eliza, but they are both away this year so she is available and free to help and spend her day with her best friend, Lena. On Lena's behalf, Kara asks her guy friends if one of them can dress up as Santa Claus, but, with such short, less than a month's notice, for a Christmas Eve event, they all already have plans with their friends and families.

Instead, Lena books the best professional Santa Claus impersonator she can find even though she kind of hopes Kara will step in and volunteer for Santa Claus duty as Lena plans to attend the event as Mrs. Claus herself. Certainly, Kara is her preferable partner in spreading holiday cheer over just some random man she doesn't know. Still, at the very least, Kara will be there as Supergirl and, surely, make not only the day of all the children in attendance shine, but Lena's holiday light up with excitement as well.

This event takes place every year in the hospital's large top floor recreational room. The room features a far side wall of glass windows with a set of doors that open up to a rooftop terrace and garden. On the actual day of the event, those doors are covered in Christmas wrapping paper and a large bow. Behind those doors, there is a sleigh set up outside with plastic light up reindeer that Santa will step out from to first greet the children from later on.

Back inside, next to the windows there's also a cardboard outside wall of a gingerbread style Santa's workshop house with a red velvety Santa throne chair that is stationed before its door for Santa to sit in to greet and hand out presents to the children. Faux snow blankets the floor coupled with plastic light up red and white candy cane striped North Pole lamp posts that make the scene all more festive. Also, there are several fake Christmas trees set up around the room for children to decorate together and with their families.

Lena arrives early in casual clothes to help volunteers set up the different activity stations. Some fun activities they set up for the children include: tic-tac-toe beanbag toss games with green and red beanbags, tables with different boardgames and cards, a cookie dough cutting station for prep to bake which the adults will handle in the room's kitchen space, face painting that either adults can help with or children can do themselves and plastic Menorahs to paint with gold chocolate coins and dreidels on those activity station tables as well.

There are also Christmas tree decorating stations with ornament making, popcorn stringing and different colored lights and tinsel to pick out. There are tables with lots of construction paper, different colored cotton balls, cotton pipe fitters and glitter for making holiday cards and whatever else the children choose to make and holiday coloring books with colored pencils, crayons and markers.

When Lena changes into her special outfit for the rest of the day, she perfectly personifies Mrs. Claus with her white wig, wire-rimmed glasses and a shiny red dress with white fluffy trim on the arm cuffs, collar and skirt and sparkly red boots with the same trim. She sports a cheerful smile and holds a red basket of candy canes to hand out to the children.

Somehow it's just her poor luck that the, supposedly, best jolly old man impersonator she hires as Santa cancels just an hour before the Holiday Festival starts as he, unfortunately, contracts the flu. He doesn't want to let the Luthor hospital children down, but Lena insists that he needs to stay home and get well. He, certainly, cannot be anywhere near children with illnesses who are more susceptible to germs and the flu virus.

Luckily, Lena brings an extra Santa suit and a big belly bodysuit, fake glasses beard and wig and boots with her to the hospital thanks to her personal assistant Jess' brilliant foresight just in case everything didn't go according to the original plan. She just needs to find a willing volunteer to help her and the children out. Most of the volunteers wear elve outfits or Christmas sweaters so putting on a different costume shouldn't be a big deal.

Yet, all of the male volunteers Lena speaks with are too nervous and reluctant to take on the Santa role as they think they can't act cheerful and jolly enough. Most of the female volunteers for the event are helpers and instructors at the various activity stations. There are several doctors and nurses in the room as well, but they are all on duty to watch and make sure the children stay healthy and safe.

Without a solution yet for her missing Santa Claus problem, Lena opens the doors for the Holiday Festival for the 50 or so children and their families both eagerly and patiently waiting for the fun festivities to kickoff.

Lena addresses the whole group gathered before they come inside, "Welcome to this year's Holiday Festival! While Santa is delivering presents around the world right now, he will be here for a very special delivery to all of you later! Until then, there's lots of fun stuff for everyone to enjoy here today!"

The children cheer and clap and scramble in with their families to check out everything around them. Lena walks through the whole room and hands out candy canes for awhile as she comments on different children's artwork, Menorah designs and ornament creations. About an hour into the event, her attention turns to the group of children who gather by the entrance doors and are all full of excitement as Kara arrives as a festive version of her Supergirl self with a Santa hat and a green scarf covered in jingle bells over her costume. Lena runs up to her and Kara smiles and laughs as Lena pulls on her scarf to bring her down to the same height level so she can whisper in her ear.

"Kara, you can walk around as your Supergirl self for an hour or two, but then can you pretend there's an emergency situation you need to attend to and go with me to the rooftop terrace and garden outside to change into a Santa suit?"

Kara winks, widely smiles and affirmatively nods to Lena who kisses her left cheek and accidentally brushes the edge of her mouth with her plump lips, which causes Kara to blush brightly like a cherry red tomato.

Lena misses this reaction as she turns to look down at a lively, small child with a name tag that reads Lydia who tugs on her right arm cuff to tell her, "Mrs. Claus you're only supposed to kiss Santa on the lips."

Next to her, a taller little boy on crutches with a Charlie name tag adds, "I'm not sure he will like you whispering secrets to Supergirl either."

Mrs. Claus (Lena) offers them both a candy cane as she chuckles, "Oh, dear children, I promise I was only saying a friendly hello to my good galpal Supergirl who I have not seen since last Christmas! Santa and I don't leave the North Pole to visit other places except during December each year. Both Santa and I always greet our good friends with hugs and cheek kisses so don't you worry! Santa won't mind!"

Charlie sounds mildly appeased as he replies, "Oh, okay! That makes sense. That's rad that you and Supergirl are such good friends!"

Supergirl agrees, "Yes, Charlie! Mrs. Claus and Santa and even all the North Pole elves are my very good friends and some of my own personal heroes as they bring so much joy to children ever year at Christmas time!"

Mrs. Claus asks, "Charlie, Lydia is there some special activity that you are most excited about that Supergirl and I can help you with?"

Lydia delightedly screams out, "Making Christmas cookies!"

Supergirl shakes her jingle bell scarf as she chimes in, "Yum! I love cookies! Let's go find some fun cookie cutters!"

A reluctant Charlie adds, "I like designing ornaments best, but I can help with cookie cutting if we create ornaments after?"

Mrs. Claus responds, "Yes! We can work on those ornaments while we wait for our cookies to bake!"

They all head over to a cookie cutting station with other children and families. The pre-made cookie dough is dairy, nut and gluten free because of children's allergies. This activity may not entice Kara that much if she knows about that so Lena purposely doesn't tell her. When they sit down, Lena pulls a very special cookie cutter out from under the candy canes in her red basket for Kara. Kara laughs as she sees the Supergirl S cutter that's really not an S.

Supergirl holds it to her chest and excitedly exclaims, "Hey! Look children! See how this is just like my Super suit symbol. But, it's actually my family house crest. Do you know what a family house crest is?"

Charlie suggests, "A picture of something important to your family?"

Lydia adds, "One or a group of pictures with special meaning?"

Supergirl agrees, "Yes and Yes! My family house crest is a picture symbol of the words _El Mayarah_ which mean _Stronger Together._  I am stronger with not only my family, but my friends even Mrs. Claus and all of you children here today."

Charlie shouts out, "Super cool!"

Lydia flexes her tiny arm muscles and excitedly exclaims, "We make Supergirl strong!"

Lena chuckles as Supergirl flexes her arm muscles next to Lydia and Charlie joins in as some people snap photos. The kids pull out some different cookie cutters from a basket in the shape of an angel, a snowman and a star. They take turns using them and Supergirl's special cookie cutter that Mrs. Claus gave her. They each cut out about 5-10 cookies from the pre-made dough. Adult volunteers help them put them on cooking sheets and take them away to bake them.

As they wait for their cookies to bake, they each create a design on a different plastic egg shaped plain ornament. Supergirl covers hers in a messy mixture of different glitter colors. Charlie paints a snowman and Christmas trees on his. With Mrs. Claus' help, Lydia paints a Supergirl crest on hers that Supergirl smiles and claps at when she sees it. Lena paints a big heart on her own ornament and wishes she could give it to Kara along with her real heart.

The four of them together take their newly decorated ornaments along with some lights and different colors of tinsel over to hang on a tree. A volunteer walks up to take their picture just as they get their four ornaments set up near each other's on the tree. Lena talks to the photographer and makes sure that they will all get a copy. She wants that picture with her and Kara and these cute children even if they are dressed up as Supergirl and Mrs. Claus so that she can always cherish all the pleasant memories of today in her heart.

An older woman in her fifties maybe walks up towards them and looks at Lena and tries to hug her as she excitedly yells out, "Mellie!"

Lena nervously steps back and questions her, "Umm, I beg your pardon? Do I know you?"

At almost the same time, Charlie says, "Gran, you're here! But, that's Mrs. Claus! I don't think her name is Mellie, Gran."

Charlie's grandmother tells Lena, "You look so much like an old friend of mine, uhh, Melinda McGrath, with your fair skin, gleaming green eyes, delicate cheekbones and even that same glass cutting jawline!! But, I haven't seen her in such a very long time!"

Supergirl distracts the children as she holds up tinsel and lights for them to string along the tree while Lena and this mysterious woman have a private conversation that she tries not to listen in on too much. Still, she needs to make sure Lena is safe so she keeps her ears slightly attuned to them while having fun with the children herself.

Lena tears up a little as she responds, "Well, Melinda McGrath is actually my real mother's name. But, she's gone. She passed away a little over twenty years ago."

Charlie's grandmother says, "Oh! Forgive me for the confusion! And, I'm so sorry, dear! But, WAIT! Is it TRUE? Are YOU really little Leanora all grown up?"

Lena hesitantly answers, "YES, but, actually it's just Lena now. No one knows me as Leanora anymore. What's your name? Did you really know my mother? How did you meet her?"

Charlie's grandmother excitedly answers, "Oh, HELLO, Lena! It's so great to see you again! I'm Matilda Stone, but your mother used to call me just Tilly. I was a nurse here when Mellie volunteered as a candy striper and dressed up like you are now as Mrs. Claus for the children at the hospital here for a number of years until she just disappeared. You look so much like her now. It's both remarkable and uncanny!"

Lena cries as she tells Matilda, "I have an old picture of my three year old self sitting on a picnic blanket in National City Central Park with my mother, an Aunt Tilly and another little girl, cousin Jenny, whom I believe was about 7 or 8 years old back then?"

Matilda affirmatively nods, "YES! That was my daughter, Jennifer, Charlie's mother. She's with my granddaughter, Claire, in another part of the hospital. My grandchildren were in a bad car accident with their father, Jeffrey, two months ago. He's hurt too, but he's doing better now. My granddaughter broke both her legs and she is still confined to a bed here. Charlie broke his hip, but as you can see he's getting around fine now."

Lena wipes her teary eyes as she listens and gasps, "OH NO! I hope they will all recover well! Little Charlie is for sure chipper and quick to get around even on his crutches! I will make sure Santa can visit your granddaughter's room once he gets here."

Matilda softly smiles as she responds, "Thank you! Would it be possible for me to hug you now, Lena?"

Lena widely smiles as she gladly accepts the hug offer, "YES, of course! And, I want to get your contact number so that we can keep in touch. You're the first person I've met who knew my real mother! This is incredible!"

Charlie crutch hops up to them mid-hug and interjects, "Gran, I didn't know you and Mrs. Claus were good friends too! Can I get a hug with Mrs. Claus too?"

Supergirl and Lydia walk up to them too and Supergirl suggests, "How about a big group hug?"

Matilda and Lena both cheerily smile and nod in agreement and they all smush into a tight circle together. After their bigger group hug, they all go and sit down and eat their cookies that are now ready.

Supergirl takes a big bite of her first cookie and almost spits it out before she asks, "Hmm? Is it just me or do these cookies taste kind of funny?"

Lena laughs, but doesn't tell Kara why these particular cookies taste funny to her.

After they all, even Supergirl, finish eating their cookies, Mrs. Claus and Supergirl say goodbye for now to Charlie, Lydia and Matilda. Lena and Kara head towards the gift wrapped doors. As Mrs. Claus, Lena addresses everyone again and tells them she needs to go out and check on Santa's arrival herself. Lena promises the children that she will be back soon, hopefully, with Santa in tow. Supergirl waves and wishes all the kids both Happy Holidays! and Merry Christmas!

The ladies close the doors behind them tightly with volunteers keeping the children from opening them. Once in the outside terrace and garden, Kara walks towards the wooden sleigh with fake light up reindeer and a few big sacks of gift wrapped toys plus the big belly bodysuit and Santa suit. Although no one is out there with them, Lena turns and holds the Santa coat up behind her back to help shield Kara as she attempts to change into the big belly bodysuit and then the Santa suit.

Kara kicks her Super boots off and tosses the jingle bell scarf aside before she strips herself of her Super suit. She temporarily leaves her cape on to also cover herself while she attempts to change. She fails to climb completely into even the big belly bodysuit without complication. She pulls it only halfway up her body when Kara, as the klutz she is, trips right over her own Supergirl cape under her bare feet and reaches out to Lena for balance.

As she firmly grabs onto the Santa coat Lena holds to try and catch herself, Kara falls down on her back and drags Lena down on top of her with the Santa coat between them. Unfortunately, the way that coat falls doesn't completely cover Kara's only bra clad chest now with, not only her covered bosom, but all her sexy and protruding arm, chest and neck muscles on full display to Lena.

Lena slightly gasps as she tries, but fails to look away. She can't help but laugh as she sees Kara wears a white silky bra with candy canes printed all over it. She can only imagine Kara wears a matching pair of panties that are, thankfully, covered by the big belly bodysuit right now.

Since Kara is too slow to cover her chest and the semi-embarrassing bra with her muscular arms, she doesn't even bother as she irritatedly huffs out, "Oops, I'm so sorry I pulled you down with me! I'm such a klutz! I should have just slid this big belly bodysuit right over my Super suit. I don't know why I stripped down to my bra and underwear."

Lena smirks with a blown pupil gaze focused down on Kara's nipples perking up in the cooler air outside tonight. She thinks of how she would like to just bite into those candy canes and unwrap the soft and perhaps sugary sweet presents underneath.

Kara waves her hand in front of Lena's starry eyes and silly smirk and asks, "Lena, are you okay?"

It takes a moment before Lena snaps out of her daydreamy haze and looks up into Kara's eyes, "Umm, Yes, Kara. I am. How are you? I think maybe I should help you get dressed?"

Kara agrees, "Yeah. Let me just pull this big belly bodysuit up all the way and then you can help me get the Santa pants, shirt, suspenders, boots and the rest on."

Lena stands up and nods. She looks away as she helps Kara stand up too, but a scandalous thought crosses Lena's mind of how she would much rather just get Kara out of that big belly bodysuit and not put any more clothes on her, but just hold, kiss, bite and lick her all over.

But, then she feels truly awful and ashamed of herself as she remembers all the little children who wait to meet Santa Clause inside. She can help Kara out of everything later and maybe have her wicked way with her then, if Kara even wants that, after this Holiday Festival is over.

After Kara dresses and practices her kind of husky Santa Claus voice with Lena, she picks up the first heavy toy filled sack out of the sleigh and slings it over her right shoulder and back.

Santa gleefully shouts, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" as Mrs. Claus opens the door to the Holiday Festival room.

Mrs. Claus giggles as several children speedily run at Santa and nearly knock Santa/Kara/Super Claus over. Santa tells them to wait and go get in line and be good if they want to get a Christmas present. Volunteers help the children line up to meet Santa. Another volunteer takes quick print Polaroid photos of the children with Santa.

As Charlie and Lydia eventually come to sit up on Santa's lap together with one child balanced on each leg, they both ask Santa for a toy truck. Santa giggles and smiles at them from behind his (her) beard as Kara uses her x-ray vision to find two different color trucks in her toy sack. It amazes the kids when they open their wrapped gifts and see that they are the trucks they asked for. Charlie proceeds to ask Santa for a dolly for his sister, but Santa promises him that he (she/Kara) and Mrs. Claus will bring that gift to his sister personally in just a little while.

After Santa gives out gifts to all of the children in attendance at the Holiday Festival, he (she/Kara) and Mrs. Claus take that second sack of toys and a basket of candy canes with them to visit some other children who are either too sick or too physically hurt to leave their rooms to attend the Holiday Festival. The volunteer photographer follows them too. All of the children are so excited to see and meet Santa Claus.

Santa brings a beautiful doll with long brown hair in a red dress, as he (she) promises to Charlie's sister, Claire, who is so very happy to receive her! Lena is overjoyed to reconnect with her former childhood friend, Jenny. They exchange contact information and make plans to meet again soon.

When Lena and Kara eventually return to the Holiday Festival room hours later, the children and their families have all left and volunteers are cleaning up. Kara walks with Lena back into the rooftop terrace and garden outside again to retrieve her Super suit she hid in the sleigh earlier.

Before she changes back into her Super suit, Kara climbs into and sits in the seat of the sleigh with Lena beside her. They relax and process the day a little.

Kara tells Lena, "Well, that was soooo much fun! But, I never asked you, what do you want for Christmas this year, my Mrs. Claus?"

"Kisses from my Super Claus!"

"Really?!?

"YES!"

"Kisses???"

"YES!!"

"Plural?!?"

"YES!!!"

"From ME???"

"YES!!!! But, goodness gracious, KARAAA!!! I think you're trying to give me a heart attack with all your feigned obliviousness!!!"

"Hmm, Remember how I know when you've been bad or good? Well, you were good most of the year until earlier tonight! BUT, I heard you kissed Supergirl before I arrived. Then, I saw you gawking at her chest globes when I was flying in from around the globe! That is very, very naughty behavior, Le-uhh, Mrs. Claus!"

"It was only a cheek kiss! And, that was a happy accident!"

"Oh and I suppose proper Super Claus kisses will make you even happier?"

"PLEASE, YES!!!!!"

Lena wildly giggles at the feel of Kara's fake Santa beard on her face as Kara excessively teases Lena when she leans over to pepper light kisses along her forehead and over her eyelids down the sides of her earlobes and then over to her cheeks and her nose and her chin and up and down her jawline.

When Lena really whimpers and whines, Kara pulls her Santa beard down and chastely kisses Lena on the lips. Lena licks Kara's lips and now Kara whimpers. Lena, very intentionally, pulls back before either of them deepen the kiss just to tease Kara now.

"Sooo, What does my Super Clause want for Christmas?"

"Milk and REAL Cookies!"

Lena loudly chuckles, "Ohh! Of course! What else???"

"Hot cocoa and Christmas movies and soft and warm cuddles on the couch with my Mrs. Claus, if she wants that?!?"

"Only if she gets more kisses!!!"

"Okey, dokey! I think that's a more than agreeable arrangement!"

"Then, YES! Kara, my Super Clause, PLEASE, take me home!"

Without missing a beat, Kara tosses her Supergirl suit in her now empty Santa toy sack and lifts both it and Lena up in her arms to fly Lena back to Kara's own apartment. When the only slightly grainy picture of Santa flying Mrs. Claus bridal style in his (her) arms over National City lands in Lena's CatCo work inbox the next morning, which is now Christmas day, with a notification that loudly pings on her phone, Lena leaves Kara in bed and personally calls the photographer to purchase both the negative and all the rights to the photo. She's not even sure what a good headline title would be if she published this photo, which she won't.

A Christmas pajama clad Kara soon walks up behind Lena to gently hold her along the waist. Lena now wears Kara's dark blue and yellow  _Power to the Girls_ sweater and her own red with big white stars print drawstring sweatpants. Kara smirks as she notices how Lena stares intently at a photo of them flying together from last night on her phone. As if she can read Lena's mind, Kara boldly offers, "Might I suggest if this was actually published by someone, who can, somehow, tell it's me, the more controversial, _Santa Spoofing Supergirl Flies/Jets Off/Steals Away with Santa's Wife!_  could work BUT, for us personally, _Super Claus Finally Scoops Up the Right Mrs. Claus!_ is definitely better fitting!"

Lena deeply blushes red, softly smiles and lightly laughs as she turns back to Kara and sort of sarcastically remarks, "I don't know if I'm quite ready to become your wife just yet, but maybe by next Christmas!"

Kara gasps in surprise, but, then, brightly smiles herself as she leans down to capture Lena's lips for their first of many, many sweet Christmas morning kisses.


End file.
